Is It Time?
by mystic-angel909
Summary: This is a story based on Serena and Darien's daughter. They decide to tell her about their identities, but she may even have serects of her own! And an old foe comes back from the dead... Plez RR! My first fic!
1. New Arrival

*** This is my first fic so work with me here! Plez no flames!*** R&R!  
  
Chapter 1~ The New Arrival  
  
"Surprise!" cried everyone in the apartment. Serena and Darien smiled at each other and then at their new baby daughter. Today was the day Serena and Elizabeth had come home from the hospital. Everyone had thrown her a baby shower.  
  
"Let me see her." Cried Raye, as she ran up toward Serena. She took Elizabeth into her arms and giggled. "I can't remember the last time I saw something so small and cute." Raye whispered as she looked at the smiling angel in her arms. Elizabeth was indeed cute. She had little hair, but she also had a cute ribbon on her head with a bow. Her eyes were the beautiful blue of her mother's and the jet black hair of her father.  
  
"Me next!" said Ami  
  
"Then me!" retorted Trista. Soon everyone was in line to hold the baby. Unfortunately, Hotaru wasn't as excited as everyone else. 'You are more powerful then everyone expects you to be. You will decide the fate of Crystal Tokyo, my princess'. "Are you ok?" asked Michelle in a worried tone. Hotaru wasn't the cheerful self as usual.  
  
"No, I'm ok. Just thinking about something." She replied, as if nothing were bothering her. But something was. Elizabeth was heir to the Moon throne after Serena. She would be ruler of both the Earth and Moon. She had powers no one could comprehend. Not even her own mother...  
  
AN: I know this a very short ch. But I promise it will get longer... R&R! 


	2. Torture

Chapter 2: Torture  
  
Later after the party, everyone had left, leaving Darien, Serena and Elizabeth alone in their apartment. The new parents sat on their couching, looking at their sleeping daughter.  
  
"She's beautiful. "whispered Serena.  
  
"Just like you." Replied Darien, looking deeply into her dark cerulean eyes. So innocent and sweet. They soon fell asleep on the couch, too tired to move from their exhausting day.  
  
"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!" cried Elizabeth. It was three in the morning and apparently, Elizabeth was hungry. Darien moaned at the screaming of his daughter. He didn't want to wake Serena, so he got up from the couch and picked up his screaming daughter.  
  
He went to the kitchen, and heated up a bottle of milk. He fed it to Elizabeth. He forgot to check the temperature, and it was too hot. Elizabeth screamed louder. 'How do I get her to shut up? Only Serena would know'.... He suddenly realized that he forgot to check the temperature by placing a drop on his wrist and feel if it were too hot or too cold.(I had to do it with my little brother.) In this case it was hot. TOO hot and he decided to place it in the freezer and cool it off for about five minutes. Bad idea. When he went to go get it, it had become frozen. He placed it in the microwave (with Elizabeth still screaming () and thank god, it thawed. It was too hot-again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
What's that noise? 'Why is Elizabeth crying? She must be hungry'... Serena thought as she heard the screaming from the kitchen. She walked over to the kitchen, finding Darien trying to thaw a frozen bottle of milk. She couldn't help but laugh. Darien turned around, only to find his laughing wife at the doorway. "If you thinks it's so easy, then you try it." He teased.  
  
"Ok." She replied calmly as she made a new bottle of milk and placing the frozen one in hot water. "It won't thaw that easily in the microwave." She took the new formula and fed it to her daughter. "See?" she said in a childish manner. Darien was awestruck. 'How did she...But...I give up' "Fine. I give up. You are the master." He said as he bowed down to Serena who was giggling.  
  
Later in the afternoon, Raye called and asked if the two parents needed any baby help. "Hello?" she asked. "Help! She will never stop crying." Replied Darien. Elizabeth wasn't the cute little angel she looked like. She never stopped crying.  
  
"Ok. I'll be over in a couple of minutes. Is it ok if I bring Chad?"  
  
"Sure. Bye." Soon, Darien heard the doorbell ring. Must be Raye and Chad. He thought to himself. He opened the door and welcomed the two friends in (they're not a couple in this fic).  
  
"Hi. Serena's out buying some stuff. She'll be back soon." He said. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. Then Elizabeth started crying again.  
  
"I'll get her. You should rest." Said Raye, as she walked with Chad into the nursery. After about five minutes, Serena walked into their quiet (finally!) apartment. Hi, sweetheart." She said as she kissed Darien on the forehead.  
  
"It's been quiet for about an hour. World record." He replied smiling. He had a feeling he was in for a long ride.  
  
AN: See? I told you it would be longer. How is it? Good? Bad? R&R. Ch 3 will be up soon... 


	3. The Mysterious Figure

AN: I hope you like it. It's my first fic. And I might not get the names  
of grammar right. Help me out by R&R! Thanx  
  
Chapter 3: The Mysterious Figure  
  
15 years later...  
  
It was 1:30 am and Serena's communicator went off. 'Not now'... she thought. She quickly woke up Darien and transformed. Soon, they were running to the park where the youma was spotted.  
  
"It's about time." Cried Raye.  
  
"Sorry. I had to make sure that Elizabeth was still asleep." Answered Serena as she dodged a fire ball from the youma who was the size the Space Needle.  
  
"Ami, have you found a weakness spot yet?" asked Tuxedo Mask. This youma wasn't their everyday youma. It was twice in size and power.  
  
"Sorry, but this one doesn't seem to have one." Ami cried as she madly typed across her mini computer.  
  
"Sorry scouts, but I'm undefeatable!" laughed the youma as he threw balls of fire at the scouts and tux. They were all beat down by the massive power of the giant. Sailor Jupiter, Venus and Mars were already out by all the energy they've used and Mercury wasn't looking too good herself. "Three down and three to go" cried the youma as he threw another fire ball at Mercury, causing her to fall and faint. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were the only ones left. "I'm so lucky to be the one to kill Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity". As he threw his arms up, ready to conjure up another fire ball. "Eternal beam!" cried a voice as a bright beam struck the youma, causing it to fall into dust. "You should be more careful." Cried the voice as she ran off.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"To be honest, I truly don't know. Is she enemy or is she here to help?" Replied Tuxedo Mask, in a tiresome voice. He then ran to help the other scouts.  
  
'Sailor Moon should be more careful. It was lucky that I was there in time'. Thought Elizabeth, as she stared off into the distance in her room. She couldn't help but remember the time she got her powers.  
  
----------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------  
  
"Hi, Hotaru. Come in. My parents are at work right now, but they'll be home soon." Said Liz as she motioned for the girl with black hair to come in.  
  
"I actually wanted to see you." She replied in an unsure voice.  
  
"Is everything ok?" asked Liz in a worried tone. "Yeah. Hey, Liz, did you ever feel weird sometimes? You know, kinda like there's something inside of you?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Now that you mention it, sometimes I feel there is another presence inside of me, trying to get out. I get this tingly feeling all over my body."  
  
"There's something I need to tell you. It's about you and your parents."  
  
"What about my parents?" asked Liz worriedly.  
  
"Well, they're not the parents they seem to be. Long ago, a queen, called Queen Selenity, was queen of the moon. Soon after, she had a beautiful daughter, named Serenity. She was Princess. She was in love with Prince Endymion, prince of Earth. Selenity died and Serenity was next in line for the throne. Are you getting any of this?" she asked. She knew it was a lot for Liz to accept.  
  
"You..mean...Princess Serenity is Serenity Shields? My mother? And my dad is Prince Endymion? That would make me..." she asked, with her voice fading.  
  
"Yes, my Princess. You are Princess Elizabeth. But that's just the half of it. See, Princess Serenity was her future. In the present, she's actually Sailor Moon. Your father is Tuxedo Mask. They and the other scouts, you know them, actually. Raye is Sailor Mars, Mina is Sailor Venus, Lita is Sailor Jupiter, Ami is Sailor Mercury, Trista is Sailor Pluto, Michelle is Sailor Neptune, Amara is Sailor Uranus, and I am...Sailor Saturn. Because you are daughter, and future ruler of Earth and Moon, you have powers, yourself. Take out you right hand." She said, motioning for Liz to take out her right hand. Liz just did that, Soon, out of nowhere, a necklace with a heart with wings and a moon in the center of the heart landed on Liz's palm. "This, is your key to transform. Just say the words, "MYSTICAL MOON TRASFORM!" and you will become Sailor Mystic Moon. (If you have a better name, plez tell me!) You hold the power of everyone's hopes and dreams." She said  
  
"What will happen to the necklace during my transformation?" asked Liz gazing at the beautiful necklace in her palms."  
  
"Well, during battle, it will become your staff. In regular life, it is just a necklace. You must remember to wear it everywhere. You never know when a youma might attack. You mustn't stay in transformation too long. It will drain all your energy"  
  
"How do I know what to do?"  
  
"The power of Serena's crystal will help guide you. Trust in her. Always. Right. I almost forgot. You must never tell your parents who you are. They told me not to tell you. But last night, I sensed a very powerful evil coming. Sailor Moon's going to need all the help she can get. I must go before your parents come home. Bye!" and with that, Hotaru walked out of the door in a very casual manner.  
  
"Remember what I said." She cried before walking into the elevator. It took awhile for Liz to get this all sorted out. Me? A princess? This is so weird. She snapped out of her thoughts when the door opened with her mom and dad walking into the door. She quickly put on the necklace and acting as if nothing happened.  
  
-------------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------  
  
This was the first time she used her powers. It all seemed to fit perfectly. She seemed like she's done this her whole life. I hope mom and dad didn't notice that I was gone. She thought as she looked at the clock. 2:00. She then hopped into her bed and fell fast asleep. I hope Liz didn't notice we were gone. Thought Serena as she peeked through her daughter's bedroom. There she was, sound asleep in her bed. She then, went back to her own room and dozed off, with the moon's bright reflection shining over her.  
  
"Wake up!" screamed Serena as she shook her daughter, trying to get her up for school. She was already late for work, and she also had to drive her daughter off to school too.  
  
"Five more minutes..." said Liz as she rolled over and covered her ears with her pillow.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. I'll take her to school. You head off to work." Said Darien as he walked through the doorway.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie." Replied Serena as she pecked Darien on the cheek. "I'll be home at six." She then stormed out of the apartment, hoping that her boss wouldn't yell at her. 'Now for this one' Darien thought as he sat on the edge of Liz's bed. (Liz is Elizabeth's nickname 'cause I'm too lazy to type the whole name.)  
  
"Come on, wakey, wakey." He coaxed his daughter to sit up. "You'll be late for school." He pulled her up and dragged her on her feet. "I don't want to wake up!" Liz cried. She was in no mood to wake up because the battle last night had drowned a lot of energy. But she knew she had to wake up. It took a long time to get dresses, shower, eat breakfast and pack her stuff. But, eventually, she was in her father's red convertible, on her way to school. "Hey, Liz" asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered.  
  
"Where'd you get that necklace?" he stared at the moon shaped charm on her necklace.  
  
"Oh this? Hotaru gave it to me the other day. She said it suited me well." She quickly said, hoping her father wouldn't go too much into it.  
  
"It looks nice." He answered. It looked familiar...  
  
"Here we are." Cried Liz. "Bye dad" and she got out of the car. 'Something's not right'... he thought to himself. He had to talk with Serena tonight. 


	4. Mysteries Revealed

AN: How do you like the story so far? I'm not the best fan fic writer, but thanks to your reviews, I'm getting better!  
  
Chapter 4: Mysteries Revealed  
  
Later that night, Darien and Serena were inside their bedrooms discussing about Liz's necklace. "I think she's on to us." Spoke Darien in a soft tone so no one from the outside could hear.  
  
"But how?" asked Serena in a worried voice.  
  
"The necklace...it has a moon and a heart with wings like your brooch..." he said staring at Serena's brooch that indeed had a heart with wings out to the side.  
  
"I think we should tell her...tonight." He said sitting up. Liz could believe what she heard. She used her necklace and turned it into a hearing device. She quickly ran to her room and called Hotaru.  
  
"Hello? May I speak to Hotaru?" she asked in a quick tone.  
  
"Sure." Replied a voice that sounded like Amara's.  
  
"Hello?" Hotaru asked as she took the phone.  
  
"Hi. This is Liz. I have a problem." She spoke hoping her parents wouldn't come into her room anytime soon.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I think my mom and dad are going to tell me who they really are. I don't know how to react. Should I tell them who I am too?" she asked.  
  
"No. We cannot have them worrying about you too during their battles. Help them out if they need it. Don't stay too long or else they'll start asking questions. They'll find out who you are soon enough. As for your reaction, just act like you've just won the lottery. You know, surprised and sorta confused." And with that last comment, she hung up. 'Great.' Liz thought to herself. She took a deep breath and went into the living room. She found her parents sitting on the couch looking up at her.  
  
"We have something to tell you. "Said Serena as she motioned for her daughter to sit next to her. "We're not who you think we are." She said.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, but here goes. Your mother and I are actually Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. In the future, we are really Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. You're Princess Elizabeth." He said, looking at his "confused" daughter. Liz didn't know how to react. So, she put on a confused and worried face. She did what every 15 year old teen could do if she found out that she was a princess. She stormed into her room and shut the door. 'Finally.' She thought. The awkward moments were over. Back outside, Serena just sat there looking at Darien.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" she asked.  
  
"Well, she'll have to know sooner or later." He replied, smiling. Then, Serena's communicator started to beep. She then turned into Sailor Moon. She ran out the door with Tuxedo Mask following her.  
  
'Huh?' Liz's necklace started to beep. She thought that it was her cue to go.  
  
"MYSTICAL MOON TRANSFORM" she yelled as she transformed into Sailor Mystic Moon. She took her staff and headed off towards the commotion.  
  
"For ruining the romantic nights of couples in love, in the name of the moon, I, Sailor Moon, punish you." Cried Sailor Moon as she arrived at the scene. There was a youma not as big as the last one, but still very powerful.  
  
"All our attacks are useless!" cried Mars as she ran towards her. Her arm was cut and bleeding severely.  
  
"Moon Tiara Action!" yelled Sailor Moon as her golden tiara flew from her hand and headed towards the youma. The youma, then quickly caught the tiara with its hands and threw it back to Sailor Moon. It was too fast to dodge, she got hit with her own weapon.  
  
"How'd you like being hit by your own tiara Sailor Moon?"laughed the youma as it neared the injured scouts. It was about to send Sailor Moon flying, when a rose flew and cut the youma's hand.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. It's not nice to hit a lady." He said, jumping down from a tree branch.  
  
"Fine. I'll finish you off first." Cried the youma as it ran towards Tuxedo mask. Like always, he dodges the attack with ease. Using his cane, he thrusts it at the youma, hoping to crash it to bits and pieces. Unfortunately, the youma dodges the attack and counters it with a punch of its own. Tuxedo mask, falls to the ground, trying not to pass out. But it was too much to bear, and he helplessly faints. Liz was watching from a tall building, and her blood boiling with anger, watching her father fall to the ground. 'No one touches my family. No one.' And with that, she jumps to the ground, with the staff in her hand. She's standing in front of her unconscious father. But he's starting to regain consciousness. He's stares blankly at the figure in front of him. 'Who is this girl, and who does she remind me of?' he asks himself.  
  
"You will pay for what you did to him and all the other scouts." Said Liz as placed her staff in front of her, ready to attack.  
  
"Do your best, sweetheart." Mocked the youma.  
  
"Fine. Eternal Beam!" yelled Liz as a beam of light shot from her staff and directly at the youma, causing it to turn into dust and blow into the night wind. Suddenly, an evil, wicked voice spoke.  
  
"Haa! Listen up, Sailor Moon. I'll get you and your daughter. Soon, the moon and earth will be mine!" and the voice faded away. Tuxedo Mask stood up.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz's back was facing him so he couldn't see her face.  
  
"You'll know in time." She spoke, in a gentile, calm manner. Tuxedo Mask was losing his patience. There was a new evil and he had no time to dawdle with her. He walked up to Sailor Moon, who was watching, and Liz walked up to them.  
  
"Fine. If you want to know who I am, then I'll show you." She then turned around and faced the couple. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus were also watching in awe. Liz started to walk towards them, as she began to de- transform. She didn't have enough energy to transform for too long. Before long, standing where Sailor Mystic Moon, was plain old Elizabeth Shields. Because she stayed as Sailor Mystic Moon too long, she fell forwards and collapsed into her father's arms. Her mother was so shocked to move. Her own daughter is also a Sailor scout? How could this be? She then snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards her daughter. She picked up the necklace that Hotaru had given Liz. She felt a very strong power within the necklace, very much like her brooch and the Silver Crystal. Back at home, Liz had awaken and her parents sitting in between her.  
  
"When did you find out?" asked Darien.  
  
"Hotaru told me a couple days ago. She also told me about Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion." Replied Liz in a nervous tone. "She also told me that there was a new evil in the world and that Sailor Moon needed all the help she could get. She told me not to tell you so that you wouldn't worry,"  
  
"The other scouts and I have decided to hold a scout meeting tomorrow and asked you and Darien to come. We need to talk about the situation." Said Serena.  
  
AN: How is it? Plez review with tips I could use. If you have anything other than Sailor Mystical Moon could you give me any other names? This is all I could think of. Ch. 5 is coming soon...thanx. 


	5. What Do We Do Now?

AN: I hope you've like all my other episodes.  
  
Chapter 5: What Do We Do Now?  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone including Raye, Ami, Mina, Serena, Lita, Darien, Liz, Luna, and Artemis about the voice after their last battle...and some other new topics...  
  
"So you're Princess Elizabeth, future Queen of the Moon?" asked Luna in a curious voice.  
  
"Yes, I am!" cried Liz in a cheerful voice. This was her first scout meeting and she was happy to be in it.  
  
"So when you say that you're going to go "run errands" does that mean you're going to fight youmas? She asked.  
  
"Yup. It actually happens quite often, actually. Usually at night, so you don't know." Replied Ami.  
  
"So, what do about the voice?" asked Darien.  
  
"What is there to do? I mean, if her youmas are that powerful, then I can't imagine when we run into her." Spoke Serena. She wasn't all that fond of being pulverized by some chick who wants her and Liz.  
  
"I guess we can try to force our next youma to talk before we kill it. Maybe it'll give us some answers to who we're up against." Said Raye, not noticing the strange shadow near the entrance to the temple, listening to their conversation. 'I got you now, Sailor Moon.' He thought before releasing a youma that resembled a deadly snake. (Liz is afraid to death of snakes. Perfect, huh?)  
  
"Go and get the girl. Don't harm anyone...yet." Commanded the voice before fading away. Before the girls could move, the youma came out from the bushes and attacked Liz. She quickly held her necklace and prepared to transform, but she wasn't quick enough. The youma tackled Liz to the ground, hitting her head against the steps of the temple.  
  
"Liz!" cried Serena as she took out her brooch.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" and Serena became Sailor Moon.  
  
"I won't forgive you for hurting my daughter! In the name of the moon, I punish you"  
  
"We won't forgive you either!" cried the four other scouts. With Tuxedo Mask behind them.  
  
"Don't worry, Sailor Moon, I'm just here for the girl." And the youma launched its quick body towards the unconscious Liz. She sleepily opened her eyes, only to find a giant snake come at her. Her instincts made her to what every teenage super-hero in training would do.  
  
"Mystical Moon Transform!" and Liz became Sailor Mystic Moon. She grabbed her staff and dodged the attack in one swift move. Unfortunately, the snake was a step in front of her and grabbed her staff and threw it to the ground.  
  
"My staff!" she cried. She ran for her staff, but Tuxedo Mask stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. He smiled to her and then stepped in front of her.  
  
"Let me get this." He said with a grin. He then took out his cane and charged for the youma. He distracted the youma long enough for Liz to receive her staff. She pointed the end of the staff on the youma's head.  
  
"Who sent you?" she asked in a threatening tone.  
  
"Look behind you." It laughed. Suddenly, a hand grabbed and covered her mouth.  
  
"You're coming with me." The man spoke. He then disappeared with Liz. Sailor Moon felt a sharp pain in her heart. She suddenly fell to her knees and cried. 'I want my Liz back.' She thought to her self. She then got up and screamed.  
  
"Give her back! She's mine! I gave birth to her 15 years ago! She's my daughter. You have no right to take her..." her voice faded. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"We'll get her back. I promise." He said.  
  
"We've got her, my Queen." Said the same voice that kidnapped Liz.  
  
"Well done." Laughed a female voice...  
  
AN: Do you like it? Plez tell me. Don't worry. You'll recognize these bad guys. You know soon enough... 


	6. Final Preperations

I hope you like it so far. Thanks for all your reviews! I'm almost finished! If you have any, plez give me any fic ideas. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 6: Final Preparations  
  
Everyday after Liz was kidnapped; the scouts have been gathering and thinking of plans to get her back.  
  
"So, what do we do?" asked Darien.  
  
"What is there to do? She's been kidnapped by god knows who, and we don't even know where she is!" cried Serena before dropping to her knees and sobbing. Liz was very special to Serena. They always hung out together and Serena was like her best friend. Ever since Liz's kidnapping, Serena was never her usual happy, cheerful, clumsy self.  
  
"Well, the voice said that she was going after Serena as well, so we just have to wait for another youma to attack." Replied Luna.  
  
Liz woke up on a strange bed, with a pounding headache.  
  
"Glad you're awake, Princess." Laughed an evil voice.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" cried Liz, getting up from the bed. She then fell back lacking energy. It was like something; rather, her heart was being pulled out, and replaced with something.  
  
"Don't try getting up. I've drained most of your pureness. Soon, the dark crystal will fill your soul with darkness and anger. You will be one of us...." In addition, with that, the figure walked out of the room. Liz could make out that the figure was a woman, wearing a long dress, and holding a scepter with a large crystal in the middle. (Sounds like someone we know...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Later that day, the scouts were waling through the park, when a youma appeared. He hummed a soft tune, causing all the people to fall into a deep sleep. The scouts and Darien ran and hid behind a tree and transformed. "Who are you? Where is my daughter?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out, blondie." Cried the youma as it ran toward Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon dodged the attack easily.  
  
"Never call me blondie." She said, offended. She took out her wand and turned the youma into 'moon dust'. The people in the park began to awake. The scouts left and went back to Darien and Serena's apartment.  
  
"Well that didn't help much." Sighed, Lita.  
  
"Serena, are you able to communicate to Liz's mind through the crystal?" asked Artemis.  
  
"I guess so, if I can with Darien." Replied Serena. It finally clicked in her mind. (AN: Serena's a little smarter in this fic.) She could use the crystal to find out where Liz is.  
  
"I'll try to find out where she is." Cried Serena, as she took out the glowing crystal from her brooch. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on where her daughter was. She was suddenly in a cold place with a large, dark castle in the distance. (Sound familiar yet?) The cold was hard to bear. She gasped and opened her eyes. She was back in her apartment.  
  
"She's with Beryl." She said.  
  
"But how? Didn't you defeat her yet?" asked Darien with fear in his eyes. He remembered when he was taken captive.  
  
"Apparently, Beryl was able to revive herself. I guess with the help of her followers." Stated Luna.  
  
"You mean Zoicite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Kunzite?" asked Raye.  
  
"No, it couldn't be them because they too were brought back with no memory like we were. I could feel a new evil right before he captured Liz. It was much stronger." Replied Serena.  
  
"How did I know that?" she asked thinking back at what she had just said. "I guess your inner queen is starting to take over. Your instincts are a lot sharper." Said Luna.  
  
"We should probably contact the outer scouts as well. We'll need all the help we can get. "Said Artemis as he pushed a button on Mina's communicator, causing Michelle's face to show up.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"We need you to come over to Darien's apartment, pronto. Bring Amara, Hotaru and Trista. "Said Artemis as he hung up.  
  
"Well, if Malachite and the others were brought back as humans, shouldn't we get them to help to?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yes. There is something I need to tell you about them. I should've told you sooner, but now's a good time as well." Spoke Luna as she paced across the living room floor.  
  
"Prince Endymion didn't rule earth by himself. He had four generals, like Princess Serenity and the scouts."  
  
"Lemme guess. Zoicite, Malachite, Nephrite, and Kunzite?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yes. If I can get close enough to them, I can bring back their memory correctly, they can remember everything back to when they were generals." Replied Luna.  
  
"Ok. When the outers get here, he can go find them." Stated Darien.  
  
"Yeah, but Tokyo is really big! How can we find them?" asked Ami.  
  
"Don't worry. Darien can sense them. They were his generals, after all." Said Luna matter-of-factly. Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"It's probably them." Spoke Serena as she got up to open the door.  
  
"Hi! What's up?" asked Trista. She was very protective of her Queen and Princess. "Liz has been kidnapped. By Beryl. We're going to find Darien's generals so we can find out anything about her." Said Serena.  
  
"Didn't she die or something?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Oh, dear. I knew this was coming." Said Trista in a sad tone.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I saw something in the future, but I wasn't sure what. This is going to be the biggest battle ever." She said.  
  
"Well, if it is, them we'd better find the generals, and fast." Cried Serena as she got up.  
  
I hope it's not too late. Thought Trista to herself. 


	7. The Retreat

*AN: I don't know if I should write a sequel. Plez tell me if I should or not.  
  
Chapter 7: The Retreat  
  
The group (the inners, outers, Serena, Darien, and the two advisors) went around town looking for the four generals Malachite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite.  
  
"Have you sensed them YET?" asked Serena in a tiresome tone. They had walked all morning around town. She was getting tired.  
  
"Almost. I can sense them, but it's very faint." Replied Darien. They were about to cross the street when a dark blue Mercedes came speeding towards them. The group quickly stepped back on the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're driving buddy!" cried Lita walking towards the car. The driver of the car came out and stared at the group. Everyone looked at the man and couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"What? Haven't you seen a handsome man before?" he asked, brushing dust of his sleeve. Luna, as if on instinct, walked in front of him and a beam of light shot from her crescent moon and into the man's mind.  
  
"What just happened?" he asked looking at the group of people staring at him. He looked at Darien and quickly kneeled.  
  
"My prince." He said, keeping his head down. Darien, surprised, quickly motioned him to rise before he made a scene.  
  
"M...Malachite?" he asked, looking at him.  
  
"Yes, my prince." Replied Malachite in a humble voice.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked Darien in a surprised voice.  
  
"In our apartment. Down the street." He replied, pointing to the apartment at the corner of the street.  
  
"Lead me to the rest of them." Commanded Darien (he sounded very king-like) 'where did that come from' he asked himself while walking across the street.  
  
When they arrived at Malachite's apartment, the other three generals looked at the large group of people.  
  
"Who are you people?" asked the man who was reading a manga. Luna quickly shot another beam of light at the men and they quickly kneeled at the presence of their prince. Darien motioned them to rise and sat on the couch. Serena plopped down next to him and rubbed the bottom of her feet. Note to self: Never wear heels when going to walk a zillion miles the other scouts sat next to their king and queen.  
  
"We need your help. But first, let me introduce you to your queen of earth, Queen Serenity," Serenity, noticing her queue, stood up and curtsied in front of the men. The men, in return, bowed to their queen. She motioned them to rise and sat back down.  
  
"Our daughter, Elizabeth, has been kidnapped by Beryl. We need your help to defeat her. "Said Darien.  
  
"Beryl." And the sound of that name, Kunzite boiled with anger.  
  
"She used us and brain washed us to follow her orders." Answered Zoicite.  
  
"That would explain a lot. Why you fought us." Said Ami.  
  
"Back on the subject, do you know anyone who had the power to revive Beryl?" asked Luna.  
  
"Actually, there was one special 'follower' of hers. His name was Nicholas. He was a human that had fallen in love with Beryl. She never let him fight because she was too afraid to loose him, instead, she would train him to be powerful. He could possibly revive her." Said Nephrite.  
  
"Now we have everything we have. What's our next step?" asked Amara.  
  
"Well, we should probably train for a couple days, just in case." Warned Luna. Everyone quickly transformed. Soon, there was a team of Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, and Sailor Moon fighting. Tuxedo Mask was fighting with the four generals who have transformed into armor like Endymion's. Suddenly, Sailor Moon started glowing and she turned into Queen Serenity.  
  
"What happened?" she asked looking at everyone.  
  
"I guess the crystal wanted you to practice using it." Said Luna.  
  
"Be careful not to overuse it." She warned. Serenity nodded and turned to everyone.  
  
"How 'bout a one on twelve?" she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Ok." Said Sailor Jupiter as she sent an attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she cried. Queen Serenity easily dodged it. Soon, she was dodging attacks from every angle. There was no way to escape. She closed her eyes, concentrating on how to absorb the attack. When she opened her eyes, she was behind Tuxedo Mask. She had learned to teleport. Everyone could tell she was having fun.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" cried Tuxedo Mask as she teleported from behind.  
  
"Sucks for you!" she cried. After one last teleport, she turned back to Sailor Moon and collapsed from the branch of a tree. Tuxedo Mask caught her and smiled.  
  
"Gottcha." He smirked. He carried her back to the apartment. Everyone else followed. They sat in the living room drinking soda when Serena awoke.  
  
"Hey. I wanna keep playing. "she said. She was having too much fun. Darien smiled and handed her a soda.  
  
"We'll play tomorrow. "He kissed her and turned to everyone. Michelle looked on to her watch and looked at the time.  
  
"It's five. We should probably head back." She smiled. She turned back to Serena.  
  
"We'll be back around 10:00 tomorrow. Bye Serena." She sat up and left with Amara next her and Hotaru trailing behind.  
  
"We should leave too." Said Nephrite. He got up, and the other three followed.  
  
"See you tomorrow." He bowed and left the door. The others followed and soon, it was just the inners, the cats, Darien and Serena.  
  
"Can you guys stay a little longer?" Serena asked with a puppy dog face.  
  
"Sure. Why don't we watch a movie?" replied Mina.  
  
"Finding Nemo!" cried all the girls. Darien just smiled and got up.  
  
"I'll...um...go to bed!" he cried, hoping to get out of watching the move. But Serena just saw right through it. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him right down.  
  
"Oh, no you're not mister." She said with a smirk across her face. 'This is going to be a long night'. Thought Darien to himself.  
  
AN: I hope you like it! I'm sorry, I LOVE Finding Nemo! It's the coolest movie. 


	8. The begining of the battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Please no flames! Enjoy the show!  
  
Chapter 8: The beginning of the battle  
  
In the morning:  
  
Darien was the first to awake. The looked around and found everyone else still sleeping like a baby. He went to the bathroom to shower.  
  
When he came out, he found Lita making pancakes. Ami frying eggs, Mina setting the table, and Raye trying to wake Serena up.  
  
"Wake up Meatball Head!" cried Raye, shaking Serena by the shoulders.  
  
"Five more minutes, mom." She whispered. Darien saw this and smiled.  
  
"Let me handle this. Just stand back and watch." He said as he kneeled by the couch where she slept. He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Serena, breakfast is ready." He said. Serena quickly got up and ran to the table.  
  
"Where? Where's the breakfast?" she asked looking around. Lita placed a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of her, and Serena gobbled it all up. Everyone couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Serena looked at them and made a face. But she quickly turned back to her breakfast. Her breakfast was too good to let everyone else ruin it.  
  
After breakfast, Serena called everyone over to train some more. When everyone got there, they transformed and headed to the park to train. This time, Luna forbade Queen Serenity to teleport. This time, instead of a group train, it was groups of one on ones. Raye trained with Jedite, Ami with Zoicite, Mina with Kunzite, Lita with Nephrite, and the outers training among themselves. Queen Serenity (I'll use this name whenever she's transformed into her) and King Endymion (same with him).  
  
They trained until they were all tired. They all detransformed and went to the pool for a break.  
  
Meanwhile in Beryl's castle:  
  
Beryl sat at the throne, watching over Liz. She was lying in a bed-like chamber.  
  
"Soon, you will be one of us..." she laughed. Liz suddenly awoke.  
  
"It is now time." Beryl said as she neared the girl. Liz now had a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead. She was dressed in a long black dress.  
  
"Go and destroy Sailor Moon and the other brats." She commanded as Liz faded...  
  
Everyone was at the pool, when a cold chill ran through the air.  
  
"Someone's here." Said Raye in a cautious tone. They all transformed and stood guard. A blast came out of nowhere and shot towards Sailor Moon. She quickly dodged it and faced the direction from where it came from.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" she cried. All that came was a laugh.  
  
"Haa....Sailor Moon. How could you recognize your own daughter's voice?" asked the voice.  
  
"Liz?" she asked. A woman in a long black dress came out of the shadows. She was indeed Elizabeth. Just in different clothes.  
  
'Please tell me this isn't happening.' Thought Tuxedo Mask to himself.  
  
"I'm not Liz. I'm the princess of the Negamoon!" she cried.  
  
"I'm here to eliminate you!" she laughed and conjured up a youma. The scouts fought the youma when Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask fought Liz.  
  
"Please stop it!" Sailor cried while dodging her attacks.  
  
"Why? This is fun." she laughed as she launched another attack. Sailor Moon then took out the crystal from the center of her brooch. She then turned into Queen Serenity.  
  
"Please remember, Elizabeth." She said in a calm voice. Tuxedo Mask then also turned into King Endymion. Thoughts flowed back into Liz's mind.  
  
Flashback~~  
  
"Hey, mom! Stop it!" cried a young Liz in the garden. Queen Serenity was chasing Liz around with a hose. The then other scouts arrived.  
  
"My queen, there is some business you need to attend to." Said Pluto as she directed the queen into the castle.  
  
"Aw...mom, do ya really have to?" she asked in a childish voice.  
  
"I'm sorry. Here. Zoicite will play with you."  
  
"Ok." Liz took the hose and drenched Zoicite with water.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" he asked.  
  
"Mom said you had to play with me" she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
End Flashback~~  
  
Back at Beryl's castle:  
  
'This is not working. I need to bring Endymion and Serenity here for a person visit.' She thought.  
  
Suddenly, Beryl's face appeared in the sky.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need you to come back. Bring your parents with you, would you?" she asked disappearing.  
  
"My pleasure." She said and she conjured a black cloud engulfing Serenity and Endymion, and herself in it.  
  
"Serenity!" cried the scouts. It was helpless. It was all up to them now.  
  
AN: Here's the end of this chapter. Don't worry, I've already starting thinking about the next chapter. It'll be up soon. Tell me what you think of it so far!  
  
~mystic 


	9. The End of The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
AN: I'm close to finishing my first fic. *sniff* Don't worry, a sequel is on it way afterwards!  
  
On with the show!  
  
Recap from chapter 8:  
  
Suddenly, Beryl's face appeared in the sky.  
  
"Elizabeth, I need you to come back. Bring your parents with you, would you?" she asked disappearing.  
  
"My pleasure." She said and she conjured a black cloud engulfing Serenity and Endymion, and herself in it.  
  
"Serenity!" cried the scouts. It was helpless. It was all up to them now.  
  
Chapter 9: The End of the Battle:  
  
*Serenity's POV*  
  
We were surrounded by a black cloud. It was hard to see through. When the cloud started to fade, I could recognize where we were. The throne, the castle itself. Beryl. I looked over and saw Endymion. He too was looking around at our surroundings. I could see the anger in his eyes. How he was deceived and lied to. But I remembered our task at hand. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave a weak smile. He grinned and walked forward...  
  
*Endymion's POV*  
  
I grinned at Serenity and began to search for our daughter. I could sense that she was near, but she was very hard to sense, in the fact that she was evil. I walked toward where her scent was strongest. I could see a woman about Liz's height. I called for Serenity, and motioned her to the shadow. We cautiously neared the shadow, and were surprised at what we saw.  
  
*Author's POV*  
  
Liz was wearing her dark dress with a black upside down crescent moon on her forehead (like before). She was floating with a black light around her. She seemed to be absorbing energy of some sort. Beryl was standing in front of her and releasing the energy from her scepter and into Liz. 'That's the evil that was in Liz from before.' Thought Endymion to himself. The couple was hiding from behind a rock.  
  
"Almost time." Said Beryl. She kept feeding the dark energy into the helpless girl.  
  
"Stop!" cried Serenity. She stood out from behind the rock and faced the evil queen.  
  
"You've taken part of my life before, and I won't let you do it again!" she cried.  
  
"You're too late." Laughed Beryl as she stood up and commanded Liz to awaken.  
  
"Why Elizabeth? Why her and not me? She asked in confusion.  
  
"Because, you fool, Elizabeth bared more power than anyone. More powerful then you or me. With her help, I am able to control the entire galaxy!" laughed Beryl.  
  
"How?" asked Endymion.  
  
"She is the first child to be the heiress of both moon and earth by blood. She has power no one can imagine."  
  
"Elizabeth, my child. Tell them who you are." Said Beryl in a calm voice.  
  
"Gladly. I am Elizabeth from the Negamoon Family. Daughter to Queen Beryl...and heiress to the Negamoon throne. "She smiled.  
  
"Nooo!" cried Serenity. "You are Elizabeth Shields from the moon kingdom, daughter of King Endymion and Queen Serenity, heiress to the moon kingdom." She said while drops of sad, lifeless tears filled her eyes. She held the Silver Crystal and it started to glow. The light from the crystal flew from her brooch and straight to Liz's forehead. Beryl knew that Liz still wasn't strong enough, so she used her scepter and dark light flew to Liz forehead as well.  
  
The two forces fought and Serenity could tell that she couldn't hold up much longer. 'Please, everybody, lend me your strength. Help me fight this evil.'  
  
Back on earth:  
  
"Do you feel that?" asked Raye.  
  
"Yeah. Serenity's calling for our help." Answered Ami.  
  
"Venus!" cried Sailor Venus. Kunzite soon chimed in, Venus' tiara disappeared, and the insignia of Venus was engraved on Sailor Venus and Kunzite's forehead. A bright orange light surrounded them. The three other lights on the outer scouts followed.  
  
Soon, red, blue, green lights joined. The lights shot up into the sky and flew into the crystal.  
  
Serenity could feel the power surge through her.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as an even bigger light came and practically shot Liz with it. Beryl fell back from the impact and shrieked.  
  
"How...could you?" she asked.  
  
"I can't loose....I've gone so far..." she finished as she fell into a pile of dust. Liz stopped glowing and a crescent moon reappeared on her forehead. She glowed with a bright light and she turned into Princess Elizabeth. She wore a silk gown similar to that of her mother's, but it had a strap that crossed in the back. Her jet black hair was pulled into a loose bun with loose hair here and there. She also wore a collar, but it had an earth insignia with a crescent moon across the top. He scepter had also changed. It was longer, like Pluto's, but a second Silver Crystal had been placed at the top.  
  
"Welcome back." Snickered Serenity. Liz looked at her with watery eyes and ran into her arms.  
  
"Oh...I'm so....sorry." she cried. She then wiped her tears and faced her happy parents.  
  
"Thank you." she said as politely curtsied. Her parents nodded.  
  
"How 'bout we go home?" Asked Endymion.  
  
"Wait one sec." said Liz in an angry tone. She pointed her scepter at the center of the castle and blasted it into a heap of dust. The entire castle started to shake.  
  
"Ok. We can go home now." She laughed. The held hands and together, the reunited family teleported out of the falling structure.  
  
Back on earth:  
  
All the scouts and the generals awaited the arrival of their leaders. Soon a brilliant light shone, and the King, Queen, and Princess returned. They were amazed at their princess.  
  
"Elizabeth?" asked Ami in a confused voice. Liz just chuckled.  
  
"Yes. I'm your ordinary Liz, just in princess form.  
  
"So it's finally over?" asked Venus.  
  
"No. I feel a very powerful evil coming this way." Responded Raye. She then went into a fighting position.  
  
"You...killed...my only true love. I won't forgive you!" cried the voice.  
  
"That must be Nicholas. But why didn't he die?" asked Liz.  
  
"HA! You thought you could get rid of me that easily?" he laughed as he stepped out of the shadows. He then launched an attack towards Serenity. She was still weak from the last battle, therefore she could move as fast. She shut her eyes and waited for the attack. It never came. She slowly opened her eyes, only to find her daughter standing in front of her, a shield of some sort protecting them from her staff.  
  
"Liz?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"I have no clue where that came from. When he launched the attack, the crystal started to glow and the next thing I knew was that I was standing in front of you.  
  
"Serena's crystal could feel the danger she was in, so Liz's crystal reacted and help to protect the other." Stated Mercury.  
  
"But my crystal could never do that before." Said Serenity.  
  
"That's because Liz is different." Said Saturn as she came forth.  
  
"Huh?" asked the scouts and generals.  
  
"You see, because I was so close to the queen and princess, the minute Liz was born, I could feel a strong vibe from her. Stronger than anyone I've known. Including you, my queen. By using the crystal, Liz can use the power within her to defeat any evil." She said.  
  
"Like what Beryl said before." Continued Endymion.  
  
"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but we still got someone to kill over here." Jupiter pointed out.  
  
"Oh. Well, then, lemme at him." Said Endymion sarcastically.  
  
"No. I wanna try. He's the one that kidnapped me. I wanna try out my new found power." Liz cut in.  
  
"Please, crystal, give me the power I need to send this bad guy to see his beloved Beryl, which, by the way, is dead." Said Liz.  
  
"She needs to work on her speeches." Stated Amara. Even though it wasn't the best, it still worked. Power started to draw into the crystal. It began to glow a bright light. Then all the power shot into Nicholas causing him to literally blow up and turn into ashes. His ashes then blew off into the midnight sky. Liz sighed, and de-transformed back into her scout form. She smiled at everyone, and then fell to the ground. Her parents then de- transformed into Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Then walked up to the unconscious girl, and smiled.  
  
"Well done, my daughter." Whispered Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask picked up the girl and turned to everyone.  
  
"Thank you for all your help. We couldn't do it without you." He smiled.  
  
"My pleasure." Said Neptune, as she bowed in respect.  
  
"We should get going now." Stated Pluto.  
  
"Yeah. Bye!" cried the inner scouts.  
  
"BYE!"  
  
As Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked home with Liz in his arms.  
  
"This was one hectic day, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it was all worth it." She said, looking at her daughter. They arrived home and fell fast asleep.  
  
AN: I hope you like the story. Please no flames! I tried my hardest. This is my first fic. Please tell me if I should write a sequel. I probably will. 


	10. Happily Ever After

AN: This is my last chappie. *sniff* I hope you like the ending. This is actually kinda like an epilogue, and doesn't really have to do with the story.  
  
Chapter 10: Happily Ever After  
  
A couple years later...  
  
"DING!" rang the doorbell.  
  
"Ohh! That must be everyone!" cried Serena as she opened the door to find Raye, Ami, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Malachite, Zoicite, Nephrite, and Kunzite at the door.  
  
"Hi meatball head." Greeted Raye as she stepped through the door.  
  
"Hi pyro." Answered Serena. Everyone laughed.  
  
"So, where's the birthday girl?" asked Hotaru with a mischievous look.  
  
"I guess she's still in bed." Answered Darien coming out from the kitchen.  
  
"Then it is our duty as her protectors to wake her up!" cried Mina as she stormed into Liz's room.  
  
"Wakey, wakey!" she cried, lifting up the covers. Laid there, was a giant boa constrictor.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" all the guests shot up. Serena and Darien couldn't help but laugh. Mina came running out of the room, with her face all pale.  
  
"So, you've met my science project? His name's Marcus. He LOVES to sleep in my bed." Said Liz as she came out of her parent's bed.  
  
"But...you said she's sleeping." Asked Mina, pointing to Darien.  
  
"I said PROBABLY. I didn't say for sure." He snickered.  
  
"Why you little..." she cried as she ran towards the birthday girl.  
  
"HELP!" she cried as she ran all around the house. Her father stood up, and she quickly hid behind him.  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaad, she's trying to kill me!" she whined.  
  
"No, I AM going to kill you!" she cried.  
  
"DAD!" Darien started to laugh.  
  
"Ok...that's enough. Mina, I'm sorry I did that, and Liz, apologize to Mina, please." He said in a calming voice.  
  
"Sorry Mina,"  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
"Ok. Enough with that. Let's play a game." Said Serena.  
  
"How 'bout...truth or dare." Squealed Mina.  
  
"Ok. Let me go first since I was almost murdered." Said Liz looking at Mina.  
  
"Mina, dear, truth or dare." She asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok, you...have to kiss Marcus." She snickered. Mina suddenly went pale again.  
  
"You...want...me...to...kiss...that...THING?!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Fine." Liz walked into her room, brought out the snake, and Mina quickly touched her lips to the constrictor.  
  
"EW! That thing is disgusting!" she cried.  
  
"My turn. Kunzite-truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." He said with confidence.  
  
"Ok. I want you to dress yourself up like a woman and go shopping with us tomorrow." She grinned.  
  
"Fine." He said with fear in his words. Now it was Kunzite's turn.  
  
"Darien, truth or dare?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'll go with...dare." He said.  
  
"This'll be fun," He said rubbing his hands together. "I want you to...watch Finding Nemo with the girls tonight, and act out any character they want afterwards."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted. He then calmed down. "Fine." He said.  
  
"Serena dearest, truth or dare?" he asked looking sweetly at her.  
  
"I'll go with...truth." She spoke.  
  
"Ah, going safe, huh? Well then...what did you REALLY think of me the first time we met?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you were a big jerk, but when I got to know you more, I grew closer to you, day by day." She answered with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you." Darien replied. Serena was up next.  
  
"Zoicite, truth or dare?" she asked.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to stick your head down a toilet, flush it, then come out, and dress your face like a sundae with whip cream, sprinkles, and a cherry on top," Zoicite sighed at went into the bathroom. There's a flushing noise, and he came out with his head soaked. Next, he went into the kitchen, covered his face with whip cream, placed some sprinkles on it, and a cherry on top. Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Now, happy?" he asked. Serena nodded.  
  
"Next up...Hotaru. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Umm...truth."  
  
"Ok. How come you're so quiet?" he asked.  
  
"Because I'm just a shy person, that's all." She answered.  
  
"Ok." (I know that was stupid, but I had nothing else to put there.)  
  
"Um...how 'bout we play a different game?" she asked.  
  
"Nah, I'm tired of playing games. How about we...eat some birthday cake? She asked. Serena was the first to get to the kitchen.  
  
"Ok. Weneedcandlesplatesicecreamandsilverware." She said.  
  
"I guess mom wants the cake more than I do." Liz joked. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Look, everyone, it's snowing!" cried Artemis. (This takes place in the winter)  
  
"Yah! Let's play in the snow after cake and presents!" yelled Lita. So the group had their cake, and Elizabeth opened her presents, they all ran outside to playing the soft, white, snow.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: I hope you like it. During the course of writing this final chapter, I've decided to write a sequel. Give me ideas on what to put! Arigatou. (I'm not good at Japanese.) 


End file.
